A Little Too Not Over You
by oceaneyesgirl
Summary: I heard him whisper under his breathe..."Im just a little too not over you." I pulled him closer and I cried into his chest


_It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else_

I was sitting in Ms. Darbus's classroom while she droned on and on about the evil of cell phones in the chapel of the arts. By the third word out of her mouth I was completely zoned out. I was writing song lyrics in my notebook to a song I was currently trying to finish. I had the music already written but I needed to finsih the lyrics. Last week at this time I had no idea what to write about but now the words were just flowing out of my mind. See, last weekend my boyfriend, Troy Bolton, broke up with me. I loved him with my whole being but I guess he didnt feel the same. I have been a complete mess all week and it has only gotten worse in the past 2 days. On Wedsnday he showed up with his new girlfriend who just happens to be none other than Sharpay!! Now I have to look at them all the time, holding hands, kissing against the lockers. When I look at Troy I can see in his eyes that he isnt happy but I dont understand why. He dumped ME remember?

Okay Gabriella stop it. Dont start crying in class. Especially with him in here. Just finsh your song. You can do that.

(15 minutes pass)

Yes! I finished it. Now what to call it....hmmmm.....oh crap she caught me...

"Ms. Montez what pray tell are you doing? Let me see that? Well I do not tolerate not paying attention. Shall I read this outloud or would you rather sing this out to the class?"

do i have a choice...I cant sing this song in front of Troy!

"Umm I dont have a guitar Ms Darbus..."

Hopefully that will do the trick.

"No matter, I have one in the closet over there."

Damn.

"Alright..."

I walked up to the cabinet and grabbed the guitar. Then I went and sat on the stool in front of the class. I took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"Umm so I wrote this song this week. It didnt have a title until now. Its called A little Too Not Over You. Sorry if its bad."

I strummed a chord and then I began.

_It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else_

I could feel myself turn red and the tears start to gather in my eyes. But i was not going to cry.

_It's for the best I know it is but I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside  
And I turn around, you're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

Every one in the class was wide eyed at what I was singing. I couldnt tell if that was good or not.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you, not over you_

I felt a few tears start to push their way out of my eyes. I guess there's no point in hiding them.

_Aren't memories supposed to fade?  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it'd be this hard_

My voice was cracking a little bit but I didnt care. I wanted to get this out.

_Should be strong, movin' on but I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside  
And I turn around, you're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you

Maybe I regret everything I said  
No way to take it all back, yeah  
Now I'm on my own, how I let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'll never understand!

I took a peek up at everyone and I could see that some girls were trying and Chad and Troys mouths were hanging open. Good.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you_

Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
And I really don't know what to do  
I'm just a little too not over you, not over you

I had a lot of tears running down now and I knew I had to get out of here. I couldnt deal with the looks any longer. So I ran towards the door. But before I could get out completely someone called a name I thought I would never hear again. I froze and gasped but I couldnt turn around.

"Briella...." I knew it was Troy and that I should leave but that name had me frozen completely. I couldnt move.

I felt him put a hand on my shoulder and it took all of my will power to shrug it off. There was a coldness where his hand had been. I didnt leave though. I know I should have but I didnt.

" I...Im so sor-ry Briella." I snapped.

"Its Gabriella." I heard him take a sharp intake of breathe and the rest of the class gasped. I spun around to look at him. I was furious.

"Gabriella. Dont. Call. Me. Briella. I dont want to hear that ever again! You cant pretend your sorry just because I'm here crying. Guess what! Ive been crying all week! Where were you then?! You werent sorry then. You werent sorry when you showed up with Sharpay as your new girlfriend! SHARPAY for gosh sake! Of all the people... No you werent sorry then. So DONT pretend your sorry now that Im standing here crying in front of you!"

thats when I paused to look at him. he was crying.....like actually crying. He doesnt cry. Ive only seen him once cry and that was when his grandmother died....in the 2 years we dated I almost never say him cry.

"Troy... look I get it. You moved on already. You broke up with me. Im going to live with that. I HAVE to live with that. So please just let me go..."

I turned around and put my hand on the doorknob. I turned the door and pulled it open. I walked out into the soon as I made it out the door I took off running. I was about halfway down the hallway when I felt someone grab my shoulders and stop me. I fell backwards and hit a stong chest. Troy...

" Look Brie..Gabriella. I was wrong okay. I was so freaking wrong! Im not in love with Sharpay..I dont even LIKE her! I Love you...its always been you and it always will be you. I thought that what I was feeling was to wrong because I loved you so much. So I pulled away hoping it would go away. It didnt alright. I tried to move on but I didnt. How could I? When all Ill ever love is you. No one else can compare to you. So please dont say Im not sorry. I was sorry the moment I took the first step away from you."

I was sobbing. It hurt to breathe. I looked up at his face..I saw the tears...I saw the pain...I saw truth.

I threw my arms around his shoulders and sobbed into his chest. I felt him wrap his arms tightly around me and lift me up off the ground so I could wrap my legs around him.

"Shhhh baby its alright...Im here. Im not going anywhere.'

He placed a kiss in my hair. I pulled back and gave a watery smile. "I love you..." I whispered

"I love you too Briella."

I hugged him tighter and under his breathe I could hear him singing..."Im just a little too not over you.."

* * *

woowww so im not sure how good that is but REVIEW!


End file.
